A Tour of the Kingdom (Namine version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Honest John, having heard of his daughter's runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Br'er Rabbit reached the throne room as Honest John paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his daughter. "Any sign of them?" asked Honest John. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Br'er Rabbit. "We've found no trace of your daughter - or Timothy." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Honest John said to Br'er Rabbit, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Br'er Rabbit bowed before Honest John, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Honest John collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Namine, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Sora and Namine got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Sora's chariot. Namine was now wearing a white lace dress and light blue sandals. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to Hubert and Aurora. Two of Sora's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse pulled the chariot towards the kingdom as Namine looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the human world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Sora watched Namine and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Namine was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Simon and Fievel jumped out of the water and saw Namine riding with Sora. "Has he kissed her yet?" Fievel asked. "Not yet." Timothy whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" Simon grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Sora guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with humans and normal animals, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by a human farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Ash Ketchum dancing with May and Tombo dancing with Kiki. She rushed towards it excitedly. Sora was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Sora was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turing when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Jim flew overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Simon! Fievel!" he called, "Any kissing?" Simon shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Jim was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Namine had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Sora bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Sora let Namine get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Namine's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Sora was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Namine was still excited, Sora gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Sora pulled himself together, he saw that Namine was still enjoying herself. Happy for Namine, he relaxed and let Namine continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies